rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ralph Gerard
Version - Beta 0.9 Sir Ralph Gerard is a nobleman and White Knight Lieutenant of the Royal Asgarnian Land Forces. Ralph was born on the 17th day of Moevyng in the year 151 of the 5th age. When Ralph Gerard was 16 years of age, his father was slaughtered during battle. He is a pious follower of Saradomin. Biography Ralph Gerard was the son of a knight (who was faithful and holy in the eyes of Saradomin). His father was called Sir James Gerard; he was a great soldier and excelled in combat beyond most men. Ralph Gerard's mother was a common woman, who had fallen in love with Sir James Gerard just years earlier, she went by the name of Fiona Gerard. Childhood Ralph Gerard was born in Rimmington. Ralph Gerard was an intelligent child, when he was only 11 months old he was fluent in Commonspeak. When he was 7-months-old he was walking. James and Fiona were happy with Ralph's progress so they decided to give him a good education at an early age, Ralph Gerard started school when he was only 5 years and 8 months. When Ralph was 7-years-old he started to train as a squire and learn the chivalric code. By the age of 11, Ralph was one of the most talented students learning the art of combat. Adolescence At the age of 12, Ralph Gerard started discovering more and more about himself, he was researching Saradomin and spending more time at the local library; obsessed with gaining knowledge. At around this age Ralph started to understand the technicalities of combat and began to devise his own strategies and techniques. Ralph generally had opinions and interests that were more akin to an adult rather than an adolescent. When Ralph was only 14 he began experiencing the changes of puberty and started understanding the world in more detail than he had before. All throughout Ralph Gerard's adolescence he was not interested in women, although he identified as a heterosexual. Important Event When Ralph Gerard was 16-years-old, his father went to an important battle. 2 months after his departure, Ralph and Fiona received the news of his death. 3 years later, Fiona Gerard passed away from natural causes at the age of 54. These were dark times for Ralph Gerard. Adulthood It was Ralph's 19th birthday today, he drank alone in the squire quarters. On the morning after his birthday, a messenger sent directly from the king entered his quarters. The messenger handed Ralph a letter of summoning from the king. Ralph Gerard went to the king immediately, he was knighted that day after conversing with the King of Asgarnia for a short while. To the astonishment of onlookers Ralph was promoted to White Knight Lieutenant by the King of Asgarnia right after being knighted; most likely due to his excellence in strategy and combat. He was blessed in the name of Saradomin. Ralph Gerard was finally a knight, and could serve Asgarnia like his father did years earlier. Present Day To be continued. Appearance This mystical man has beady chocolate-colored eyes. His thick, straight, brown hair is short and is worn in an elegant, severe style. He has a lean build. His skin is deeply-tanned. He has hollow cheeks and large hands. His wardrobe is utilitarian. Facial Ralph has a high cheekbone. His chin is sharp and rounded. He has mahogany brown short hair, with medium length eyebrows. He has a standard nose. He has blue eyes, which change to green in direct sunlight. Ralph is clean shaven. Bodily Ralph Gerard has a young, muscular body. He is 6 feet tall. He has lightly tanned skin. He has clean and healthy fingernails. He has the hands of a noble (despite his work as a squire). His torso is of standard size. His legs are of standard size. Personality Ralph Gerard is a modest person, he thinks before he speaks. Ralph seldom gets involved in politics. Ralph has tried to minimize change in his life (since the death of his parents) by following the same routine everyday. He has had an infatuation for Saradomin since he was in his childhood years. Ralph Gerard aims to follow the traditions and ancient practices of his people. Ralph highly enjoys combat and strategy. Ralph wants to help everyone. Ralph Gerard is not one for persons who are upset easily, he has a hard heart at times.Category:CharactersCategory:Noble Gallery FatiguesRalph.png Armour.png Formal.png Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Male Category:Saradominist